prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Cure La Mode・Decoration!/Image Gallery
Usami Ichika/Cure Whip KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms sweetpactappears(1).png|Ichika's Sweets Pact appears KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms Reflectioninsidethemirror(2).png|Ichika's reflection in the mirror KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms saying Cure a La Mode(3).png|Ichika saying "Cure La Mode: KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms Decoration!(4).png|"Decoration!" KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms grabs her Bunny Pact(5).png|Ichika grabs her Animal Sweet KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms 1.png|Ichika about to insert the Animal Sweet into the pact KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms BunnyPactSet(6).png|Animal Sweet inserted into the Sweets Pact KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms with energetic smile!(7).png|Ichika taps the buttons on the pact KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms 2.png|Ichika before she mixes the lights KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms Lets Mix it up(8).png|Ichika mixes the lights KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms applying her whip(9).png|Ichika during her transformation KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms Her hair changes(10).png|Ichika's hair changes KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms Strawberryhatpopson(11).png|The shortcake hat appears KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms Bunnypuffearringpopson(12).png|Whip's earrings appear KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms bootspopon(13).png|Whip's boots appear on KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms glovesappear(14).png|Whip's gloves appear KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms Dress appears(15).png|Whip's dress appears KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms Bow appears(16).png|Whip's strawberry bow pops on KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms draws her synbol(17).png|Whip drawing her symbol KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms Bunnyearspopon(18).png|Bunny ears appear on Whip's head KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms sends her Sweet pact in the air(19).png|Whip sends her pact KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms sweetpactentersribbonholder(20).png|Sweets Pact pops into the pouch KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms strikepose1(21).png|Whip about to strike her pose KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms Whip Jumps to Finish her Pose(22).png|Whip jumps to her pose KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms 3.png|Whip poses and says her name KKPCALM01 Cure Whip's pose.jpg|Whip's final pose KKPCALM47 Ichika Energy and Smiles.png|Ichika shouting "with energy and smiles" during the transformation in episode 47 Arisugawa Himari/Cure Custard KKPCALM02 Himari's pact appears.png|Himari's Sweets Pact appears KKPCALM02 Himari's reflection in the mirror.png|Himari's reflection in the mirror KKPCALM02 Himari's hair comes down.jpg|Himari's hair comes undone KKPCALM02 Himari grabs her sweets and says Pudding.png|Himari grabs her Animal Sweet KKPCALM02 Himari presses the button and says Wisdom.jpg|Himari taps the first button and says "Wisdom" KKPCALM02 Let's la Mix it All Up.jpg|Himari gets ready to mix up the lights KKPCALM02 Himari's lets la mix it up.png|Himari mixing the lights KKPCALM02 Himari on top of the pudding.jpg|Himari standing on top of a pudding KKPCALM02 Custard's dress appears.jpg|Custard's hair changes and her dress appears KKPCALM02 Custaurd's pudding pops on.png|Custard's pudding hat appears KKPCALM02 Custard's earrings appear.jpg|Custard puts her earrings on KKPCALM02 Custard waves the custard around.jpg|Custard surrounds herself with the custard that will form her ears and tail KKPCALM02 Custaurd's Sweet Symbol.png|Custard's Animal Sweet appears KKPCALM02 Custaurd's Tail appears.png|Custard's tail pops on KKPCALM02 Custard putting a couple of dollops on her head.jpg|Custard puts a couple of dollops on her forehead KKPCALM02 Custard's squirrel ears appear.jpg|Custard's ears appear KKPCALM02 Custuard's Sweet Pact enters her Bow Pocket.png|Custard's Sweets Pact slides into the pouch PetitScience.png|Custard introduces herself KKPCALM02 jumping to her pose.png|Custard jumping to her pose Custard02.png|Custard's final pose KKPCALM47 Himari Knowledge and Courage.png|Himari shouting "with wisdom and courage" during the transformation in episode 47 Tategami Aoi/Cure Gelato KKPCALM 03 Aois Sweet Pact Appears(1).png|Aoi's Sweets Pact appears KKPCALM 03 Aois reflection in the mirror(2).png|Aoi's reflection in the mirror KKPCALM 03 Aoi saying Cure la a mode(3).png|Aoi saying "Cure La Mode" KKPCALM 03 Aoi transforming(4).png|Aoi's bow disappears KKPCALM 03 Aoitransformating(5).png|Aoi smiling after grabbing her Animal Sweet KKPCALM 03 Aoi inserts her sweets(6).png|Aoi inserts her Animal Sweet KKPCALM 03 with Freedom and Passion(7).png|Aoi says "With freedom and passion..." KKPCALM 03 Lets La mix it up(8).png|Aoi says "Let's・La・Mix It All Up!" KKPCALM 03 Aoi mixing up the lights(9).png|Aoi mixing up the lights KKPCALM 03 Icecream streams(10).png|A stream of ice cream KKPCALM 03 Aoi surrond by icecreams(11).png|Aoi surrounded by ice creams in her transformation KKPCALM 03 Aoisdresspuffappears(12).png|Gelato's skirt appears KKPCALM 03 Gelatosjacketappears(13).png|Gelato's jacket appears KKPCALM 03 GelatosSymbolappears(14).png|Gelato's lion symbol appears KKPCALM 03 Gelatoroaringlikealion(15).png|Gelato roaring like a lion KKPCALM 03 Gelatosglovesappear(16).png|Gelato's gloves appear KKPCALM 03 Gelatosbootsappear(17).png|Gelato's boots appear KKPCALM 03 Gelatosearringsappear(18).png|Gelato's earrings appear KKPCALM 03 Gelatolionearspopon(19).png|Gelato's lion ears appear Gelatogrinning.jpg|Cure Gelato grinning KKPCALM 03 Gelatostailappears(20).png|Gelato's tail appears KKPCALM 03 GelatosHairisCompleted(21).png|Gelato's hair changes KKPCALM 03 Gelatossweetpactentersthebowpocket(22).png|Gelato's Sweets Pact enters the case KKPCALM 03 Gelatoscrownappears(23).png|Gelato's crown appears KKPCALM 03 Gelatopullsonesockup(24).png|Gelato pulls one of her socks up KKPCALM 03 Gelatodoingarockerssign(25).png|Gelato holds up a rocker's sign KKPCALM 03 Gelatostrikingposes(26).png|Gelato striking poses KKPCALM 03 Gelatoairguilat(27).png|Gelato doing an air guitar KKPCALM 03 Gelato about to make her finishingpose(28).png|Gelato about to make her finishing pose Cure Gelato Pose.jpg|Gelato's final pose KKPCALM47 Aoi Freedom and Passion.png|Aoi shouting "with freedom and passion" during the transformation in episode 47 Kotozume Yukari/Cure Macaron KKPCALM Yukari Sweets Pact mirror.png|Yukari's reflection in the mirror KKPCALM05 Yukari transforming.jpg|Yukari gets ready to transform KKPCALM05 Yukari gets ready to mix it up.jpg|Yukari before mixing the lights together KKPCALM05 A giant macaron appears.jpg|A giant macaron appears KKPCALM05 Macaron's choker appears.jpg|Macaron's choker appears KKPCALM05 Macaron blowing on the meringue.jpg|Macaron blows on the meringue on her pen Cat Macaron 3.png|The cat macaron appears KKPCALM05 Macaron kisses her Animal Sweet.jpg|Macaron kisses her Animal Sweet KKPCALM05 Macaron poses like a cat.jpg|Macaron poses like a cat before doing her final pose KKPCALM05 Cure Macaron's pose.jpg|Macaron's final pose KKPCALM47 Yukari Beauty and Excitement.png|Yukari shouting "with beauty and excitement" during the transformation in episode 47 Kenjou Akira/Cure Chocolat KKPCALM Akira transform closeup.png|Akira's reflection in the mirror KKPCALM Akira transform mazemaze.png|Akira mixing the lights together Cure chocolat.png|Chocolat's hair and her hat appears KKPCALM Chocolat transform jump.png|Chocolat leaping into the air Cure chocolatae.png|Chocolat jumping down to the stairs Cure chocolatea.png|Chocolat before doing her finishing pose KKPCALM06 Cure Chocolat's pose.png|Chocolat's final pose KKPCALM47 Akira Strength and Love.png|Akira shouting "with strength and love" during the transformation in episode 47 Kirahoshi Ciel/Cure Parfait Ciel's Sweet Pack appears1.png|Ciel's Sweets Pact appears Ciel's reflection inside the mirror2.png|Ciel's reflection inside the mirror Ciel saying cure La Mode Decoration3.png|Ciel saying "Cure La Mode" Ciel saying Parfait4.png|Ciel grabs her Animal Sweet Ciel syaing with Hope and Dreams -6.png|Ciel saying "With Dreams and Hope!" Lets la mix it up -7.png|Ciel saying "Let's・La・Mix It All Up!" Ciel on top of her desert -8.png|Ciel on top of her parfait Parfait's outfit appears -9.png|Parfait's dress appears Parfait's Hat pops on -10.png|Parfait's hat pops on Parfait's hair turns pink -11.png|Parfait's hair turns pink Parfait gains wings -12.png|Parfait's wings appear Parfait flying during her transformation -13.png|Parfait flying in her transformation Parfait about to add her rainbow bow -14.png|Parfait about to add the rainbow ruffle Parfait's rainbow bow added -15.png|Parfait's rainbow ruffle appears Pegasus symbol appears to add the boots -16.png|The pegasus appears Parfait's boots appear and pegasus tail -17.png|Parfait's boots and tail appears Parfait's pact enters its pouch -18.png|Parfait's Sweets Pact enters its pouch Parfait about to lift off to her speech -19.png|Parfait about to lift off Parfait says her cure name -20.png|Parfait introduces herself Parfait flys to her pose -21.png|Parfait flies to her pose Cure ParfaitPose.png|Parfait's final pose KKPCALM47 Ciel Dreams and Hope.png|Ciel shouting "with dreams and hope" during the transformation in episode 47 Pekorin KKPCALM46-Pekorin reflected in Sweets Pact.png|Pekorin reflected in the Sweets Pact's mirror KKPCALM47-Pekorin Cure À La Mode Decoration.png|"Cure À La Mode Decoration!" KKPCALM47-Pekorin's Animal Sweet.png|Pekorin's Animal Sweet KKPCALM47-Pekorin mixing pekopeko and kirakira.png|Pekorin mixing the lights KKPCALM47-Pekorin's boots appear.png|Pekorin's boots appear KKPCALM47-Pekorin's dress ribbon and pouch appear.png|Pekorin's dress, ribbon and pouch appear KKPCALM47-Pekorin's hair transforms.png|Pekorin's hair transforms KKPCALM47-Pekorin's Candy Rod appears.png|Pekorin's Candy Rod appears KKPCALM47-Cure Pekorin ready.png|Cure Pekorin, ready to serve! Multiple transformations KKPCALM03 Double Tranformation Himari and Ichika (49).png|Himari and Ichika's dual transformation Triple cure la a mode group transfromation whip custard and Gelato.png|Ichika, Himari, and Aoi's trio transformation Lets Mix it Up Without Ichika.png|Himari, Aoi, Yukari, and Akira transforming together All 5 Cures Reflections inside the mirror.png|All 5 Cures reflection inside the mirror All five Cures transforming together.jpg|The five Cures transforming All 5 Cures insert their sweets.png|All 5 Cures insert their Animal Sweets into the pact KKPACALM10 Akira and Yukari Double Transformation Scene.png|Yukari and Akira dual transformation All six Cures transforming together.jpg|The six Cures transforming The six Cures mixing up the lights in their pacts.jpg|The six Cures mixing up the lights KKPCALM Group pose with Parfait.jpg|The six Cures posing after the transformation is complete Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Image Galleries